Blush
by GwenSparks
Summary: [Kenyako] [One-shot] Ken Ichijouji wanted to do nothing but study at the moment. High School entrance examinations are coming and he was determined to pass the examination so that he could get into a good school. What happens when a certain lavender-haired girl decided to help him?


**Title:** Blush

 **Series:** Digimon Adventure 02

 **Genre:** Romance / Friendship

 **Characters:** Ken Ichijouji, Miyako Inoue

 **Word Count:** 900+

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon is not mine and never will be mine.

* * *

Ken Ichijouji wanted to do nothing but study at the moment. High School entrance examinations are coming and he was determined to pass the examination so that he could get into a good school.

That and he wanted to be the same school as Miyako.

The lavender-haired teen has been coming over to his house the past few weeks to help him study for his exams, but rather than helping he couldn't help but feel distracted by her presence.

Just the thought of the lavender-haired teen makes his face red.

It was not like he liked her…

Okay maybe he likes her, but the point is he wants to prove not only to Miyako but also to the others that he is still the boy genius Ken Ichijouji. The only difference is that he has to work harder to keep his grades up.

He could have enrolled in cram school just like Jou did, but for some reason the thought of it didn't sit right in his mind. _It was a pride thing._ He knew of that. It was his pride that prevented him to take cram school. It was not like he couldn't pass without even exerting any effort, he just wanted to make sure he would really pass the exam. After all, he knew he was still Ken Ichijouji, boy genius extraordinaire. Sure his grades were still above average, maybe even above above average, but it was not like before he was controlled by the dark seed, the time where he never even need to lift a textbook to even get a good grade, this time he needed to exert more effort not to let his grades slip, after all everybody still recognized him. That very fact made him self-conscious about his image.

So when Miyako heard that he was going to study on his own, she volunteered to help him study and focus on his exams.

There was only one problem, the lavender-haired teen is _not_ helping him focus at all. Not that it was her that was distracting him, it was her presence that distracted him.

 _You have to focus, Ken!_

"Ken?" The lavender-haired girl in front of him said to him while raising an eyebrow.

Ken snapped his head up then shook his head to remove the blush that appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" The raven-haired boy asked hoping that his company did not notice.

"Are you okay? You look a little flustered," Miyako asked concerned, "maybe we should take a ten minute break, if that's okay with you."

I softly nodded my head, "a break would be nice, excuse me I'd like to go to the bathroom."

I stood up from where I was sitting and headed out of my room and into the bathroom.

As I entered the bathroom, I stared at my reflection on the mirror. I noticed the redness of my cheeks and felt embarrassed about it. At this point in time, my cheeks has turned into a darker shade of red.

 _Focus Ken, focus!_

I sighed and shook my head.

 _It's just Miyako, Ken. You know Miyako, your lavender-haired friend who offered to help you study. Your beautiful friend who you happen to have a crush on._

I groaned loudly.

 _At this rate, I will never be able to study properly._

I opened the faucet and splashed some water on my face hoping to rid of the blush that kept coming to my face.

 _I can do this, for myself. Focus Ken, focus._

I looked at myself in the mirror for one last time before heading back the room.

As I approached my bedroom, I could hear a soft groan coming from Miyako. I crept closer and stopped near the doorway. I looked at Miyako wondering what made her annoyed.

Upon closer inspection, Miyako was sitting cross-legged at the floor concentrating on writing down things on a piece of paper. Her hair, which she was struggling to tuck behind her ear, had fallen in her face once again.

I smiled at the sight.

 _Miyako, you look so beautiful._

"Ken?" She stared at me while raising her eyebrow with a playful smirk on her face.

I blinked once.

I blinked again.

I can feel my face starting to heat up again, now due to pure embarrassment.

"… I just said that out loud didn't I?" I asked hoping her answer would be no.

"Yes," she said standing up. She carefully walked towards me, "now what did you just say again?"

As she walked closer, there was a slight blush on her cheeks that I almost failed to notice.

 _Is she trying to hide her blush?_

I shook my head and tried to focus somewhere else as I tried to tell her again what I just said.

"Ah ah ah-"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you can't say it in my face," Miyako pouted.

I sighed deeply and began scratching my neck as nervousness wash over me.

"You look beautiful, Miyako," I said in whisper as I turned away from her as a blush crept into my cheek.

"Thank you," Miyako said smiling, "now come on, just because you complimented me that does not mean you can just get away from studying, your ten minute break is up."

She started giggling as she turned away from me and started heading back to where she was sitting.

I stared at her in shock before shaking my head and walking back to my seat.

I took one last look of her before going back to studying, more focused determined than ever.

 _You are too beautiful more than you realize, Miyako._

...

 _I like you very much, Miyako. I hope you realize that._


End file.
